bonanzafandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Cartwright
|occupation = Rancher |gender = Male |race = American |hair color = Black |eye color = Black |born = 1830 |died = |family = Abel Stoddard† (grandfather) Ben Cartwright (father) Elizabeth Cartwright† (mother) Inger Cartwright† (step-mother) Marie Cartwright† (step-mother) Hoss Cartwright (half-brother) Little Joe Cartwright (half-brother) John Cartwright† (uncle) Will Cartwright (cousin) Adam Cartwright, Jr. (son) |romances = Lotta Crabtree Laura Dayton (former fiance) |spouse = |children = A. J. Cartwright |first episode = A Rose for Lotta (Bonanza) Pilot: Part 1 (Ponderosa) |last episode = Patchwork Man (Bonanza) Fugitive (Ponderosa) |actor = Pernell Roberts Matt Carmody }} Adam Cartwright was born in 1830, the first son of Ben Cartwright and Elizabeth Stoddard in New England. He is good with a gun, mature and responsible, and generally looked upon for decision making during crisis by his two younger brothers Hoss and Little Joe in the absence of his father. Early life Education Adam is the eldest Cartwright son, and the only one to attend college. He became an engineer/architect and built the Ponderosa ranch house as well as some Nevada mines. Later life Adam left the Ponderosa to become a seaman. Personal life Family Adam married an unknown woman and would later have a son named A.C. Appearances Bonanza *A Rose for Lotta *The Sun Mountain Herd *The Newcomers *The Paiute War *Enter Mark Twain *The Julia Bulette Story *The Saga of Annie O'Toole *The Philip Deidesheimer Story *Mr. Henry Comstock *The Magnificent Adah *The Truckee Strip *The Hanging Posse *Vendetta *The Sisters *The Last Hunt *El Toro Grande *The Outcast *A House Divided *The Gunmen *The Fear Merchants *The Spanish Grant *Blood on the Land *Desert Justice *The Stranger *Escape to Ponderosa *The Avenger *The Last Trophy *San Francisco *Bitter Water *Feet of Clay *Dark Star *Death at Dawn *Showdown *The Mission *Badge Without Honor *The Mill *The Hopefuls *Denver McKee *Day of Reckoning *The Abduction *Breed of Violence *The Last Viking *The Trail Gang *The Savage *Silent Thunder *The Ape *The Blood Line *The Courtship *The Spitfire *The Bride *Bank Run *The Fugitive *Vengeance *Tax Collector *The Rescue *The Dark Gate *The Duke *Cutthroat Junction *The Gift *The Rival *The Infernal Machine *The Thunderhead Swindle *The Secret *The Dream Riders *Elizabeth, My Love *Sam Hill *The Smiler *Springtime *The Honor of Cochise *The Lonely House *The Burma Rarity *Broken Ballad *The Many Faces of Gideon Flinch *The Friendship *The Countess *The Horse Breaker *Day of the Dragon *The Frenchman *The Tin Badge *Gabrielle *Land Grab *The Tall Stranger *The Lady from Baltimore *The Ride *The Storm *The Auld Sod *Gift of Water *The Jackknife *The Guilty *The Wooing of Abigail Jones *The Lawmaker *Look to the Stars *The Gamble *The Crucible *Inger, My Love *Blessed Are They *The Dowry *The Long Night *The Mountain Girl *The Miracle Maker *The First Born *The Quest *The Artist *A Hot Day for a Hanging *The Deserter *The Way Station *The War Comes to Washoe *Knight Errant *The Beginning *The Deadly Ones *Gallagher's Sons *The Decision *The Good Samaritan *The Jury *The Colonel *Song in the Dark *Elegy for a Hangman *Half a Rogue *The Last Haircut *Marie, My Love *The Hayburner *The Actress *A Stranger Passed This Way *The Way of Aaron *A Woman Lost *Any Friend of Walter's *Mirror of a Man *My Brother's Keeper *Five into the Wind *The Saga of Whizzer McGee *Thunder Man *Rich Man, Poor Man *The Boss *Little Man -Ten Feet Tall *She Walks in Beauty *A Passion for Justice *Rain from Heaven *Twilight Town *The Toy Soldier *A Question of Strength *Calamity over the Comstock *Journey Remembered *The Quality of Mercy *The Waiting Game *The Legacy *Hoss and the Leprechauns *The Prime of Life *The Lila Conrad Story *Ponderosa Matador *My Son, My Son *Alias Joe Cartwright *The Gentleman from New Orleans *The Cheating Game *Bullet for a Bride *King of the Mountain *Love Me Not *The Pure Truth *No Less a Man *Return to Honor *The Saga of Muley Jones *The Roper *A Pink Cloud Comes from Old Cathay *The Companeros *Enter Thomas Bowers *The Dark Past *The Pressure Game *Triangle *Walter and the Outlaws *Invention of a Gunfighter *The Hostage *The Wild One *Thanks for Everything, Friend *Logan's Treasure *The Scapegoat *A Dime's Worth of Glory *Square Deal Sam *Between Heaven and Earth *Old Sheba *A Man to Admire *The Underdog *A Knight to Remember *The Saga of Squaw Charlie *The Flapjack Contest *The Far, Far Better Thing *Woman of Fire *The Ballerina *The Flannel-Mouth Gun *The Ponderosa Birdman *The Search *The Deadliest Game *Once a Doctor *Right Is the Fourth R *Hound Dog *The Trap *Dead and Gone *A Good Night's Rest *To Own the World *Lothario Larkin *The Return *The Jonah *The Spotlight *Patchwork Man Ponderosa *Pilot: Part 1 *Pilot: Part 2 *Joaquin *Bare Knuckles *Promise *Homeland *Quarantine *Secret and Lies *The Legend of John Riley *Brother Against Brother *Where the Heart Is *Treasure *Spoils of War *A Time to Win *Blind Faith *Lesser of Evils *Comes a Horse *Grown Ups *Samson and Hercules *Fugitive Movies *Back to Bonanza Gallery :Gallery of Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Cartwright family Category:Main characters